The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Gotta Dance 88
Summary: Jill and Rebecca are lonely at Christmas time. They both receive anonymous gifts, and you'll have to read to find out what happens. I hate writing summaries. Oh, and it's not girl/girl romance. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/n: It's been a while since I've posted a story. Life has gotten in the way of a lot of things, but my muse also abandoned me for quite a while. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy my new story. Merry Christmas!**

The Twelve Days of Christmas

Prologue

December 1998. Rebecca Chambers and Jill Valentine couldn't believe that it had only been a few months since the mansion incident and Raccoon City's destruction. At their friend Barry Burton's suggestion, the two women had decided to move in with each other for safety's sake. In order to hide themselves from Umbrella, the two had moved to New York City and were posing as sisters. But in spite of moving and changing both their appearances and names, the two women never let their guard down. They knew that Albert Wesker, their former captain, was still on the loose with a dangerous virus inside him that gave him incredible powers. They also knew that he had eyes and ears everywhere. Jill and Rebecca had no doubts that their former captain would have no reservations about killing both of them if he got the chance.

It was not an easy life for either woman. Luckily, both got along very well as roommates and "sisters". Jill was naturally protective of the Rebecca, seeing as how Rebecca was only eighteen. However, Rebecca had lost her naïveté during the mansion incident, which made Jill's job a little easier. They also had the added help of Barry, who came and visited them every once in a while as their "father". It was a good arrangement. Barry would bring them news and let them know if Umbrella was doing anything suspicious. However, he was never able to give them news of the thing the two women really worried about. Jill was very worried about Chris Redfield, who had vanished without a word after the mansion incident. Rebecca had admitted to them that she had met Billy Coen and let him go free. Neither woman had admitted their real feelings about the men, but it was blatantly obvious to Barry what they felt. After all, he was married and had kids. But Barry respected Jill and Rebecca's privacy and asked no questions.

The night after Barry left, Rebecca walked into Jill's room and found her crying on her bed. Alarmed, she ran over and pulled Jill into a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

Jill sniffled, and then looked up at Rebecca. "No. I….I just really…" Her voice faded out. Rebecca thought for a minute, and then said, "You just really miss Chris, don't you?"

"Yes," said Jill, "but it goes deeper than that. I never got to tell him something very important. I never got to tell him………that I love him." Rebecca's eyes widened, and a smile spread across her face. "I knew it!" The younger woman said gleefully. "I knew you loved him!"

Jill laughed a little. "I guess it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

"Well," said Rebecca thoughtfully, "maybe to other women, yes. To men it probably wasn't as obvious. Men are kinda stupid about love sometimes, you know?" When Jill nodded, Rebecca smiled again and fell silent. Both sat lost in thought for a while. Jill decided to ask Rebecca about something that had been troubling her slightly.

"What about you, Rebecca? I know you think about Billy Coen a lot. Do you have feelings for him, or what?"

Rebecca sat stock still, looking vulnerable. "I'm not sure what I feel for Billy." The eighteen year-old said slowly. "I mean, we went through a nightmarish situation together. I know that…….I trusted him. I didn't have a choice. But…..he trusted me too. I know he did. I think that…….given the chance, I would have liked to have gotten to know him better. But that'll never happen. I told the authorities that he was dead, and I can't let anyone know that he's actually alive. He'd be arrested in a second if anyone in authority found him. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen!" Rebecca's speech had become very passionate.

The room became silent again. Rebecca sighed deeply. "What a depressing Christmas this is going to be. We're trying to keep ourselves from being killed, and we're both in love with pretty much no hope of happiness in that department."

"Yeah," said Jill sadly. "Oh well, at least we're safe, even if it is just for now. Barry will come visit, and we'll make plans to take out Umbrella. It'll be fine, you'll see." Rebecca smiled slightly, hugged Jill, and headed to her room.

Neither woman could have dreamed how wrong they were about their Christmas.


	2. The First Day of Christmas

**A/n: I was pleasantly surprised at the interest this story generated. Unfortunately, this story will not be finished by Christmas. I will be out east for Christmas, most likely without access to a computer. However, I promise to post a new chapter soon after I get back. In the mean time, please enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas!**

The Twelve Days of Christmas

Ch. 1: The First Day of Christmas

'_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A partridge in a pear tree.'_

Rebecca walked slowly up the stairs to her and Jill's apartment. It had been a long and frustrating day at the office where she worked, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse on the sofa and sleep for a couple of hours. She hated working there, but it was a safe job that helped keep her and Jill hidden.

As Rebecca reached the door to the apartment, she heard voices from within. She stiffened for a second before recognizing the voices. She opened the door and smiled happily at the two people in the room. Jill had obviously been home for a while, but the second person had apparently arrived shortly before Rebecca. It was their "father", Barry Burton. He stood up and scooped Rebecca into a huge hug as the eighteen year-old ran to him. Jill grinned cheerfully at the pair, but Rebecca could see that something was bothering her. As soon as Barry put her down, she turned to Jill. "Okay, Jill, you can't hide it from me. What's wrong?"

Jill looked at Barry, who shrugged and sat back down on the couch. Jill turned back to Rebecca. "Barry stopped by our post office today. There were two packages with our real names on them. There was no note or anything to tell us who sent them, so I haven't opened mine. I wanted to wait until you got home first. But now that you're home, and since Barry's here, I guess we can open them. Hopefully it's nothing dangerous." Barry stood up, brought the packages over from beside his suitcase, and handed them to their respective receivers. Rebecca's face bore a look of mild apprehension, which faded slightly at Barry's encouraging smile. The two women looked at each other, and then began ripping off the tape from the boxes.

Jill's box contained the parts for a small Christmas tree. Rebecca's box contained a batch of small ornaments for the tree. Both looked at Barry, who shrugged. "I have no idea who these are from," he said. "But I think you ladies do need a tree, although I do prefer a real one myself."

"Well," said Rebecca cheerfully, "whoever sent this saved us the trouble of looking for one ourselves." Both Jill and Barry nodded their agreement, and the three of them proceeded to put together the tree and hang the ornaments. Later, as they sat back and looked at the pretty little tree, Barry chuckled to himself. Jill and Rebecca looked at him, and he smiled but said nothing.

"How long will you be staying this time, 'Dad'? Rebecca asked teasingly. Barry leaned over and rumpled her hair, causing her to squeal good-naturedly.

"I'm not sure, my dear. I don't like being away from my wife and kids for too long, especially with Wesker still on the loose. But I was thinking about bringing them to New York City for Christmas. The city looks amazing during the Christmas season."

"Sounds like fun," said Jill. "Be sure to let us come along, we'll show your wife all the best stores and shopping places!" The two women laughed at the dismayed look on Barry's face. Barry muttered something about women being crazy, which the two women tactfully ignored.

Several hours later, after Barry had retired to the guest room, Rebecca walked into Jill's room to chat. She had a slightly worried look on her face, which made Jill look at her with concern. "Are you ok," she asked worriedly, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

Rebecca decided to go straight to the point. "Do you think Barry's hiding something from us? About the gifts, I mean?"

"No." Jill's voice was firm. "When those packages arrived, he started worrying. I'm worried too, for that matter. We've told no one except Barry our new address, and I know for a fact that he wouldn't tell anyone about where we were. So either we haven't been careful enough…"

"Or there's someone out there who's extremely good at finding people," said Rebecca thoughtfully. Both sat silently, thinking carefully. Eventually, Rebecca spoke again. "I suppose…we should be prepared to get out of here, just in case."

"Aren't we always ready to leave at a moment's notice?" Jill's voice bore a trace of bitterness. Rebecca gave her a surprised look. Jill smiled reassuringly. "Sorry, I'm just tired. Like you, I had a bad day at work. And now this mystery about the gifts is going to add to our problems."

Rebecca nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. Oh well. We'll get through this. Hopefully nothing will come of this. Besides, now we've got the visit from Barry's family to look forward to." Rebecca yawned, and then grinned sleepily. "Good night Jill."

"Good night, Rebecca." Jill watched the younger woman leave the room. To herself she thought, _'I hope she's right, and that nothing will come of this. Heck, maybe the gifts are from our bosses. They're the only other people who could know our addresses.'_

Deep down though, she was still a little uneasy. But she was willing to push that aside for now, and decided to let the excitement of Christmas take over. The one thing she couldn't know was that the holiday season was about to get interesting for all of them.


End file.
